Trampled Under Foot
by broodyprettygirl
Summary: Naive she was for taking the job, but she needed it to pay for college. Naive she was for falling for those sons, but you can't help who you fall in love with. A Brucas and Brathan fic.
1. If Only I Knew You Were The Devil

**Here it is. My newest story. WOOHOO! Ha Ha. So, I was wondering if anyone would like to become my beta for this story? I am horrible at rechecking my work. And I also love insights into how my chapters are developing the story, and whether or not they are making sense or not. So, if anyone is interested, let me know in a review or PM, whichever. **

**This story will be rated M because I am sure somewhere along the line I will have some intimate scenes. Also, there will be some mature themes dealt out. **

**I, unfortunately, do not own any One Tree Hill characters, nor the name, nor anything else having to do with the show. And it's a good thing, because if I had made a show based on Pucas, I would kill myself. **

_Trampled Under Foot_

_Chapter 1: If Only I Knew You Were The Devil_

It was a warm summer day in Tree Hill, North Carolina. The unforgiving sun beat down upon those who were brave enough to venture outside. Brooke Davis walked among those few. It was only a few months before she started her final year of high school, and she needed to find a job to save up enough money for college. Both her parents died in an unfortunate accident before she turned ten, leaving her to live in orphanages. She had a hard and trying upbringing, but she survived.

Beneath her sun dress, she could feel her body perspiring, and she prayed she wasn't wet enough to be showing. She cursed the sun under her breath, and went along the route mapped out for her. It had been a long day so far, with no chances of being hired anywhere. Most places had already filled their positions, or were too leery about hiring such a young woman with the wrong kind of upbringing. This was the last place. So, she crossed her fingers as she made her way across the dirt road, and stood at the gated driveway.

It was a large house. A mansion even. A house bigger than she could have ever dreamed of, and the owner was hiring a maid. Someone to keep things clean, and serve dinner parties at night. It was a long shot, since she would be going to school again in a matter of months, and wouldn't be available during the day, but it was her last option.

She pushed the button on the outside gate, and a moment later a distorted voice spoke through the intercom. "Scott Mansion, state your business please."

"I'm here to fill the position," Brooke spoke tentatively. There was a long pause. She turned to look up to the house to see if she could see anything, but there was not a soul to be seen. Just as she was about to give up, the crackling voice broke back through the intercom.

"You have to push the button for me to hear you."

Brooke flushed red, but then put her pointer finger over the button, "I'm here to fill the position in the paper."

"One moment and I'll open the gate."

She rubbed down the front of her dressing, hoping to smooth it out a little. Quickly, she did a breath check, and then checked her hair for any kind of fly aways. She needed this job, desperately. If she didn't get it, she was bound to the life as a seamstress, forever stuck in the God forsaken orphanage.

Moments passed, but then the gate swung open. She set forth, stopping at the front door to knock. A well-kept butler answered the door, and let her inside. "What was your name?" He asked.

"Brooke Davis," she responded.

"Wait right here, Miss Davis, and I will tell Mr. Scott you are here."

She nodded her head, and then watched him walk away. Nervously, she clasped and unclasped her hands, pulling at the front of her dress, and chewing on her lip. If she didn't so desperately need this job, she wouldn't be so nervous, but it was the last chance she had. She knew she should have started a job years ago, and she had, but mending clothes for people at the orphanage didn't pay nearly well enough to save for college.

"Right this way, Miss Davis." The butler returned. "Mr. Scott will see you in his office." He led her down a long hallway, and then opened a door for her. "Just sit down, and he will be with you as soon as he finishes some business."

"Thank you," she said politely, and took the chair sitting in front of the desk.

The office was rather large. Much larger than her own bedroom at the orphanage, which she shared that with three other girls. The desk was meticulously cleaned, with only the necessary objects on it. There were only a few pictures hung in the office. One of a middle-aged man with several younger, promiscuous looking woman, one with the same middle-aged man with who Brooke guessed was the mayor, and another with the middle-aged man and two younger men. Two younger, very good-looking men. She thought that maybe they were his sons, but couldn't be sure. One was blond, and the other a dark brunette. The only thing that connected the three were the piercing blue eyes they each possessed.

"Thank-you for waiting, Miss Davis," the middle-aged man entered the office. "Business can be so tedious sometimes," he smirked as he walked towards her. He stuck his hand out for her to grasp, which she did. "Dan Scott," he said while he took her hand, and brought it up to his lips.

"Brooke Davis," she returned, blushing as he gently kissed her knuckles, and then released her hand.

"You are here to fill the position?" He questioned as he walked around his desk, and sat in his chair. He pulled some papers from his drawer and started to sift through them.

"Yes, sir, I am," she nodded. "I-I don't have a lot of experience, and I am young, but I always put everything I have into what I am working on."

"Miss Davis, I don't see your resume in here," he raised his head to look at her. "Do you have one?"

"No-no, I don't," she shook her head. "Should I have one?"

"The ad said to send your resume and then set up an appointment with me," he flashed a smile at her.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry, sir. I guess I didn't read the ad fully," she started to hang her head. "It's just that this is the last place I came today to look for a job, and I really need a job. I don't have a lot of experience, sir, and I probably wouldn't even have anything to put on the resume, but I can give you my word that I would work my hardest to prove to you that I deserve this."

"You do realize that with no employment history it will be hard for me to decide whether or not I can trust you," he spoke in a chastising tone. "And while I would love to hire you because you are…," he squinted his eyes, thinking, "_ideal_ to the kind of…" he shuffled his hand in the air, "_woman_ I am looking for, this is a highly responsible role that you would be filling."

"Yes, sir, I understand your hesitance, but I can give you my word," she pleaded with him. "I may not have a lot of experience to put down on paper, but I've lived in an orphanage since I was ten, and if that doesn't give someone some kind of experience in waiting on people, I don't know what would," she nervously giggled as she ended.

"How old are you, Miss Davis?" He leaned back in his chair, and held his fingers together in front of him.

"Seventeen," she thought about lying as she spoke. "And I would be starting my last year of school come fall, but even then, I would be willing to work every moment that I am not in school."

"And what about when you are done with school?"

Brooke could feel herself starting to sweat again, as though she were back out in the sun. "I need this job to save up for college," she spoke meekly, feeling the job slip from her fingertips.

He groaned, and leaned forward placing his elbows on his desk. "I really want to hire you, Miss Davis, I do, but you are what I would call a high risk. If I took a chance on you, and you one day decided you didn't want this job anymore, I would be stuck trying to find a replacement. Where do you plan on going to college?"

"Anywhere that would accept me, sir, and that I can afford," she told him optimistically. "I know I am a high risk, sir, but please don't not give me the job because I don't have the experience. The way I see it, I won't ever be able to get experience without starting out somewhere," she smiled widely. "I will take this job more seriously than anything I have ever done in my life. I need this job, because no other place will hire me for the same reasons. If I don't get this job, I will be stuck in the orphanage for the rest of my life as a seamstress. Please, sir, please, I _need_ this job."

Dan stared at her for a moment, before casting his eyes back down to his desk. He thought for a long moment, before drawing in a large breath, and slowly releasing it. Finally, he looked back up at her with a smile on his face. "Okay, Miss Davis, you've won me over."

"Really?" Brooke's eyes grew wide. She jumped up from her chair and pumped her hands into the air. "Can I come and give you a hug?" She giggled.

"Sure," Dan nodded with a laugh. She ran around the desk, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and then returned to her seat. "Now that that is over with," he smirked, "let's talk about your duties."

"Okay," Brooke smiled from ear to ear as she nodded her head. "Anything. I am willing to do anything."

"Good," he smiled. "First of all, the job entails some cleaning, and cooking, during the day. The other maids will be able to show you around. At night, I host a lot of dinner parties, and you will be expected to attend every one and serve in the attire provided for you. You will be furnished with a room in the guest house with the other servants, and clothes will be provided."

"A room?" Brooke asked, her eyes growing wide. This job could possibly be better than she could have ever dreamt for.

"Yes, Brooke, a room. Now, it is not required that you live here, but it is highly recommended, as you will be hosting dinner parties until late hours, and then getting up the next morning to clean."

"Oh, sure, sir," she nodded her head. "I would love nothing more than to get out of that orphanage."

"Good. When can you start?"

"Today?" She giggled.

"Eager, I like that," he smiled. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off to gather your belongings, and you can start in the morning. Just come here the same way you did today, and I will have my maids start to train you as soon as you get your stuff put away, how does that sound?"

"Good."

"The maids will lay out the rules for you, and let you know the consequences if any of the rules are broken."

Brooke nodded, and couldn't help but tune him out as he continued to speak. She was too elated about having gotten a job that would not only pay her, but also take her out of the orphanage. They continued to set up the rest of the plans, and Brooke all but skipped back to the orphanage. She immediately went up to her room to pack her things, ignoring the requests made by her 'mother'.

"What are you doing, Brooke?" Haley, her best-friend, questioned. "You know Lavina is going to be mad when she sees you up here packing. She wants us to clean the entire floor before we go to bed."

"I'm not doing it," Brooke continued to pack.

"Why are you packing your things?" Haley sat on Brooke's bed. "You're not trying to run away again, are you?"

"No," Brooke shook her head. She stopped her packing and sighed. She glanced up at Haley, before joining her on the bed. "I'm getting out of here, Hales," Brooke spoke softly. "I got a job, and they're giving me a room."

"What?" Haley asked, not sure if she understood her correctly.

"Today. I got a job at the Scott mansion, and they have a room provided for me. I don't have to live here anymore."

"That's great, Brooke," Haley pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry," Brooke spoke as they pulled back from the hug. "I know I'm leaving you, but we'll be able to see each other."

"It's okay," Haley stopped her friend. "You're getting out of here, Brooke, that's great. Don't worry about me. This is great for you."

Brooke knew Haley was putting on a brave face for her. She would do the same for Haley, but it killed her anyway. They had always promised each other they would get out of there together. But, Haley had something she didn't. Haley was smart. Smarter than anyone in their grade, and she could get scholarships. Brooke wasn't that smart, and she had to find a way to pay for it herself. And she loved her friend, because she always tried so hard to get Brooke good grades, but it never seemed to click with her.

"I love you, Haley," Brooke pulled her friend back into a hug. "And I promise, as soon as I save up enough money, we'll go off to college together, and you'll get out of this damned place, too."

Haley giggled. "Brooke, please don't worry about me. You just worry about yourself, okay? You did really good in getting this job. I know how hard you've been working to get one."

"I'm going to miss you, though," Brooke frowned. "Maybe you can sneak out and come and live with me there."

"Yeah, because no one would notice," Haley rolled her eyes.

That night seemed to creep by for Brooke, since she couldn't wait for the next morning to come. As soon as the sun peaked the next morning, she kissed Haley's sleeping form on the forehead, grabbed her bag, and said goodbye to the orphanage. She couldn't get to her new residence fast enough, and if it weren't for the heavy bag she was carrying, she would have run the whole way there.

The maids greeted her, as Dan had told her, and then showed her to her room. She was surprised, because it was much larger than she imagined. Her belongings didn't even fill up half the closet. After her things were put away, she went with a maid on a tour of the mansion. She decided if she could remember where everything was, the job wouldn't be so bad. The only thing that struck her as odd was that all of the maids seemed to be younger, in their twenties, and very good looking.

After the tour, another maid took her along to show her some of her cleaning duties. She was glad that each maid she spoke with seemed friendly and inviting. It would have been rough had they all been mean. After being shown some of the cleaning duties, Brooke asked the maid to tell her once again the directions towards the bathroom. And, needless to say, Brooke found herself lost on the way there.

"One, two," she started to count the doors down the hallway. "Was it four or five doors?" She asked herself. "Who needs this big of a house anyway?"

"Excuse me," a deep voice spoke from behind her, startling Brooke enough for her to jump.

"OH!" She turned around with her hand on her heart. "Oh goodness, you startled me."

"Sorry," the guy chuckled. "Are you lost or something?"

"Yes," Brooke nodded her head, but lost her voice as the person came closer. "Uh-ahem, I-I'm sorry. I know they said we could only use the servant entrances, but I got lost and-"

"It's okay," he stopped her.

Brooke stared at the young man in amazement. He had to be the best-looking male she had ever seen in her life. She had seen him in a picture the previous day, but the picture did nothing to portray how handsome he really was.

"Sometimes I still get lost here," he chuckled, leaning up against the wall. "You're new, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Brooke," she stuck her hand out, not sure how else to introduce herself.

"Lucas," he lifted his hand to meet hers. "Figures dad would hire someone as beautiful as you."

Brooke cleared her throat, and blushed. She didn't know for sure if she should be flattered by that comment or not. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," he shook his head with a smile. "What were you looking for?"

"The bathroom, but I'm not entirely sure I need to use it anymore," she glanced down at her dress to make sure it wasn't wet with a laugh. Lucas laughed with her and shook his head.

"I can show you if you'd like?" He offered.

"Really? Because that would be really great."

"Sure," he nodded with a smirk.

He started forward, and Brooke followed, only to stop just a few feet away. Lucas reached out for the doorknob, and turned it, only for the door to open and reveal the bathroom. Brooke giggled nervously, and blushed a deep shade of red. She was an idiot.

"I, heh heh, I knew that," she shrugged.

Lucas laughed. "Sure ya did," he nodded his head. "Anytime you need me to point out where things are, you can come and find me, even if they're only about three feet away from you."

"Laugh all you want, Lucas, but some day I will be serving you dinner, and who's to say there won't be something in that dinner? Something that maybe you won't want to eat," she smirked in a teasing fashion, and breathed a deep sigh of relief when he smiled. She had almost forgotten that it was only her first day, and didn't know if she should be joking already.

"Let's not forget that it is my dad who employs you," he smirked back. "I could just tell him that you were hitting on his favorite son, and have you fired that next hour," he raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay" Brooke held her hands up in defeat, "you got me. I can't top that one. Please don't get me fired!" Lucas started to laugh, and so did Brooke. "Now, with as much fun as this has been, I really have to go," she took step further into the bathroom. "And unless you want to watch me, I'd suggest stepping back."

"Oh, sure," Lucas nodded, his cheeks turning a bit pink, "as much fun as it would be to watch, I'm sure it would be inappropriate."

*********

"I am so tired," Brooke sighed, wiping her brow with her hand. She looked up at the young woman who was training her. "I shouldn't have gotten up so early this morning." The young woman laughed.

"You were too eager to get here," she raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you go ahead and get back to your room early, and I'll cover for you tonight."

"Really?" Brooke looked at her hopefully. "I mean, I wouldn't want to look bad on my first day. I really had to talk Mr. Scott into hiring me, but I am so tired and exhausted."

"Yeah, it'll be fine," the young woman nodded her head. "Besides, it wasn't too long ago that I had my first day, and I can remember feeling the exact same way. And these dinner parties that they have can run pretty late."

"Wow, thank-you, Rachel," Brooke gave her a genuine smile. She was glad she was surrounded with girls the same age as her. If she had been surrounded by a bunch of old woman, she would have been very disappointed. "I'll owe you one."

"Yes, you will," the redhead chuckled. "And I will call you on it someday."

"How often do they have dinner parties?"

"About once a week. Sometimes more than that. It depends. Mr. Scott is a very wealthy businessman. I think he likes to show off his power." She explained. "Have you had a chance to talk to him?"

"Just in the interview."

"Well, be careful when you do. Don't do anything to piss him off, either. Whatever he does, just go along with it, unless you want to be fired."

"Is-is it bad?"

"No," the redhead shook her head. "No, it's not. I'm just warning you. Oh, and his sons, don't double cross them, either. Have you met Lucas or Nathan?"

"I met Lucas today when I was trying to find the bathroom," the brunette let out an embarrassed giggle. "He seems nice."

"Oh, they are very nice," the redhead purred. "Very nice on the eyes. Watch out for them. They're playboys. I've known a couple of girls that have been with them, and it didn't end so well. The older one, especially."

"Have you ever…" Brooke looked at her questioningly.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, and smirked. "A lady never tells. Let's just say I am very good at what I do and know how to keep my mouth shut. I would expect you to do the same. Unless you want serious repercussions."

"Oh my goodness, which one?" Brooke gasped.

"Can't tell."

"You didn't get fired?"

"Are you kidding? The boss man will never find out. His sons are very good at keeping secrets. You see, Dan Scott likes to run a very tight ship. He controls everything and everyone. If you get in his way, he does everything in his power to push back. Now, his sons, he tries to control them, but they are very good at hiding their secret affairs. Especially the younger one. He's kind of a mystery."

"Wait a minute," Brooke shook her head. "If sleeping with the maids is supposed to be a secret, what happened to them?"

"The boys find something to tell their father, and after a very public humiliation, they are fired."

"No kidding?"

"No kidding. Don't cross them. I would try to steer clear of them as much as possible if I were you."

"Lucas didn't seem like that at all when I talked to him earlier."

"Yes," Rachel sighed. "Yeah, he's really good at appearing to be the boy next door. I've heard stories. Lots of stories, though. There's a blond here that claims Lucas loves her," Rachel rolled her eyes. "I think she's delusional. I personally, can't stand her."

"You're funny, Rach."

"Now, let me lay down some rules, okay? I know Simone went through all of the formal ones for you earlier, but these are common sense ones. Ones you really don't want to break unless you want your life ruined."

"Okay…"

"One: never ever talk back to Dan Scott. Do what he says, when he says, and you'll be happy here. Two: don't flirt with the sons. At least not in front of Dan Scott. Mr. Scott likes to think of us as his women, and he doesn't like to share. He doesn't care how his sons treat us, but if we so much as bat an eye in their direction, we're history. Three: every one here is only looking out for themselves. No matter how much you think you know someone, never ever trust them. You'll learn who is worse than the others. Four: Deb is the head girl, okay? Dan is in love with her. Do not do anything to piss her off. If she doesn't like you, your life will be a living hell, so suck up to her."

"Is that all?" Brooke scoffed. Rachel nodded her head. "Are you saying I shouldn't trust you?"

"I'm saying be very cautious. No one here cares about anyone else. Just remember that. Dan Scott is a very rich man, and everybody wants a crack at some of his fortune. That's all it's about."

"Is that why you're here?"

"I'm here to make some money, live for free, and have some fun."

"Maybe I should just go to the dinner party tonight," Brooke hesitated, and then looked towards Rachel, not sure she should trust her.

"Do what you want," Rachel shrugged. "I'm not saying you can trust me, but I will cover for you tonight. I'm sure there will come a time when I need you to cover for me. Besides, I don't think anyone should work a dinner party on their first day."

Brooke leaned back on her heels, and sighed loudly. Maybe working for the Scott's wasn't going to be so great. There were so many rules, so many things she wasn't supposed to do. It would only be a year, she told herself. Then, she would go to college, and she wouldn't have to even look back at this place. Besides, even though she couldn't flirt with the boss' sons, she could at least admire them from afar. And from what she had seen from Lucas earlier, admiring him wouldn't be all that bad.

"So, the sons, they really that bad?" Brooke decided to change the subject.

"They're being groomed to be just like their father," Rachel snorted and rolled her eyes. "The older one is quite the charmer. Never really talked to the younger one, but I have stared at him."

"It was the older one, huh?" Brooke shrugged her eyebrows. Rachel looked at her questioningly. "That you, you know," she winked.

"Oh goodness, I should have never told you," Rachel laughed.

"Which is older and which is younger?"

"Nathan, the brunette is older, and Lucas, the blond, is younger. Nineteen and seventeen. Lucas is starting his senior year this year, and Nathan will be returning to Stanford to start his sophomore year."

"Where's their mother?"

Rachel shrugged. "No one knows. There's a big mystery behind it. Some people even say they don't have the same mom, and some people say Dan Scott killed her and got away with it. No one knows for sure, and no one has the balls to ask."

Brooke liked Rachel. She had never met someone who was so blunt, and had such a dirty mouth. Back at the orphanage, all of the girls were so lady like, and too afraid to be bold. Rachel wasn't like any of them. She held her head high, with an air of confidence, and she spoke truthfully, like she was daring someone to question what she was saying.

*********


	2. Please Don't Lie To Me

_Trampled Under Foot_

_Chapter 2: Please Don't Lie To Me_

It was a humid night. So humid, that even though Brooke had been out of the shower for over an hour, a layer of wetness still clung to her skin. With a brush, she tried to flatten out the frizz poofing her hair, but with each stroke, the puffiness only returned. She sat in front of her vanity, staring at her brunette locks, lost in thoughts of the very distant future. She wanted more than anything to get out of that god forsaken town, and move on with her life. She just had to be patient.

Orchestra music from the dinner party could be heard in the distance, as well as the chatter of many men's voices. Every once in a while she would hear a laugh, and it would bring a smile to her face. Her room was in a house not connected to the mansion the Scotts lived in. She wondered how much exactly Dan Scott was worth to be able to afford his mansion, as well as a guesthouse. And the huge plot of land it all resided on.

Brooke wanted to sleep, and she had tried. She had lay down on the bed, closed her eyes, and willed herself to sleep, but it just wouldn't come. So, she had gotten out of bed, sat in front of her vanity, and tried to smooth her hair down. She was stifling in her room, barely able to breath because of the thick blanket of wetness in the air. She got up, put a robe over her nightgown, and ventured onto the front porch of the house. It wasn't long before she was walking barefoot through the grass and into the woods surrounding the compound.

Tree leaves painted the night sky, but the moon's rays cut through the cracks and shown down on the dirt path she was walking on. Brooke had never been much of an outdoorsy person, but it was too hot to sit inside, and too boring to sit on the front porch of her new home. She pushed on through the wooded area, following the dirt path. Her bare feet padded along, sometimes coming down on a sharp rock. She cursed herself for not putting some slippers on. Not once did Brooke become afraid of walking along, in the dark, and in the woods. Because she was starting her new life, and no one or nothing could take away from her the dreams she was bound and determined to follow.

Finally, she settled onto a tree stump. She pulled a leaf from a branch, and started to pull it apart. She missed Haley already. Her best friend. The only family she had ever really known. One day, they would be able to be back together, maybe even living under the same roof. She just had to stick it out until then, so that they could have their dreams come true.

"Isn't there a dinner party you should be at?"

The sudden sound of someone's voice startled Brooke. She grabbed her chest as the air in her lungs left her body. Her heartbeat sped, and her hands began to tremble. "Oh!" She gasped.

The owner of the voice came to her side, and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh goodness," she gasped again. "I-I didn't know someone else was out here," she giggled nervously. "Oh my, did you scare me. Don't you know better than to walk up on a girl in the woods?"

"I'm really very sorry."

Brooke gasped again when she realized who she was talking to. "Oh no. I'm going to be in so much trouble, aren't I? I mean, Rachel told me she would cover for me tonight because I was so tired and because she said no one should work a dinner party on their first day. He sent you to fire me, didn't he? I'm in so much trouble. I'm so sorry. It won't happen again, really. I just-"

"I'm not here to fire you," Lucas laughed, cutting Brooke off. "I had to get away, too," he shrugged. "I was kind of surprised to see you sitting here in the woods, though. Don't you know creepy men hang out in the dark wooded areas?"

Brooke raised an eyebrow, and smirked. "Are you saying you're a creepy man?"

Lucas blushed. "No, I'm saying-no. What brings you out here, anyway?"

"It was so hot in my room I couldn't bare it anymore. And I didn't just want to sit on the porch, so I went for a walk."

"You're crazy," he chuckled. "You don't even have shoes on."

"I know, that's why I had to sit down. There are some hidden rocks under this dirt." Lucas laughed. "Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be at the dinner party?"

"I seen that you weren't there, so I left," he shrugged an eyebrow at her.

"Ha ha, funny guy," she spoke, sarcastically. "I'm not even supposed to be talking to you."

"Ah yes, father's rules," Lucas spoke with a fake air of aristocracy. "Please don't tell me you're a rule follower."

"Maybe I am," she smirked.

"Rules are meant to be broken," he gave her his best smile, which made her insides melt. "You might even find that I am worth breaking the rules for."

"Confident much?" She giggled.

"I think I am allowed to be confident," he raised an eyebrow as he spoke, and then lowered himself so he was sitting in the brush next to Brooke's tree stump. "Don't you think I am allowed?"

"In what way?" She asked, playing along with his game.

"I would say that I am very attractive, and very rich. Don't you think?"

"Hmm..rich, yes, attractive? Hmm…"

"Ha ha…you're so funny. You can admit that you find me incredibly irresistible. I won't tell my father." He leaned his shoulder towards her, and brushed it against her arm. "I'll admit that I find you incredibly sexy and irresistible as well."

Brooke stared back at him, not knowing what to say. His chiseled features were illuminated by the moonlight, and when he smiled, the faintest bit of light shone on his upper lip, only further accentuating his handsome qualities. She didn't know what to do. She was told not to get involved with the sons, but he was incredibly irresistible. And she had met her fair share of boys, but none had ever been so blatant and forward as he was being now.

"I'll just assume from your silence that you're too shy to admit your attraction towards me."

"Assume away, crazy boy," she giggled.

"What have you heard about me so far?" He questioned, his blue eyes blazing in the moonlight. Brooke stared questioningly back at him. "I assume you've heard quite a bit about me already."

"It is only my first day. Do you think all we maids do is talk about the father and sons?"

"You're women," he chuckled. "All women do is spread gossip."

Brooke scoffed. "I am deeply offended by that comment. So much so that I think I might go back to my room now." She was only joking, but he seemed to have taken her seriously, because his eyes softened, and apologies started to fall from his lips. "It's okay, really. I wasn't offended, I was only joking. I have heard that I must stay away from you and your brother. You both are only playboys."

"And that's all?" He seemed disappointed.

"That you are a mystery, and that your brother is more of a playboy than you?" She offered, wondering if that would satisfy him.

"A mystery?" He asked, even more disappointed. "Huh. Who did you get this information from?"

"I am not at liberty to say," she smirked.

"So…you have heard that you should stay away from me, yet here you sit. I guess maybe you are a rule breaker."

"I didn't exactly invite you to sit with me, did I?"

"I have an excuse."

"And what's that?"

"My brother and I made a bet on which of us could get you into bed faster."

Brooke's mouth dropped open. "You-you did not."

"We did," he nodded his head with confidence. "We always do, with every girl. I just don't participate with every girl like he does."

"T-that's ju-just-well, it's wrong," Brooke stammered.

"I know," he chuckled. "We have to do something to pass the time, though. Dan Scott is very controlling, you know."

"But why toy with these girls' lives?"

"I'm not toying with anything. They all want the attention."

"And you assumed that I did, too?" Brooke stood in a huff. "Well, I certainly don't want it. I am just here to do a job, make some money, and have a good place to stay. I am not here to be the pawn in a game."

"Calm down," Lucas spoke smoothly, standing as well. "You are not some pawn. I'll have you know that I am very attracted towards you."

"And I'll have you know that I have no attractions towards you. I would lose my job if I were to do anything with you, and I won't put that at risk. You and your brother can both forget about winning any bets over me, because I am not out to be won. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going back to my room. I will see you tomorrow."

"Suit yourself, Brooke," Lucas called after her as she sped away. "It was fun hanging out with you tonight."

Brooke threw her arms down at her sides in a huff, and hurried along to her room. She had never come across such conniving people in all of her seventeen years, and she lived with a bunch of orphans, and a scheming housemother.

_*_**********

The next day, Brooke spent trying to steer clear of anyone that mattered. She was so afraid Lucas was going to tell on her, and that she would be fired, so she did the best she could to stay invisible. No one said anything to her about missing the party the night before, and she was relieved. It wasn't hard for her to keep busy, since there was so much to clean and cook. She hadn't even run into Lucas at all, which she was more than relieved for.

"You scrub any harder on that, you're going to rub the varnish off," a voice spoke from behind her.

"Oh, sorry," Brooke turned around to find a blonde, curly haired girl standing before her, a hand on her hip. "I guess I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing."

"They want the place clean, but they don't want the paint rubbed off," she smirked. "Name's Peyton."

"Brooke."

"I didn't see you at the party last night. Didn't you start yesterday?"

"Yeah," Brooke nodded her head. "Rachel said she'd cover for me since it was my first day and all. I hope it's not a problem."

"It's not," Peyton shrugged, "but I wouldn't make a habit of it."

"Oh no," Brooke shook her head. "No, it's just for last night. I'm going to be there from now on."

"Good," Peyton smiled. "You've heard the rules?"

"Yep, all of them." Brooke sighed, feeling overwhelmed just from all of the 'rules' that there were. "There's a lot of them."

"Yeah," Peyton nodded. "I would especially mind the one about the sons. Lucas more than Nathan."

Brooke cleared her throat. "Um-why Lucas?"

"He's off limits," the tall, lanky girl crossed her arms over her chest. "Unavailable. Already taken. The list goes on. Just stay way from him."

"O-okay," Brooke stammered. "Sure, whatever."

"I mean it," Peyton uncrossed her arms, and started walking towards Brooke. "I heard about the little outing you had last night, and I don't want to hear about it again."

"My little outing?" Brooke questioned, wondering how in the hell someone had found out about her and Lucas meeting in the woods. Unless, Lucas had already told his dad, and her life was over.

"Cass saw you coming out of the woods a little while after watching Lucas go into them," she stopped a few inches from Brooke. "Like I said, he's off limits."

"If you think I am-"

"Peyton, go to hell," Rachel walked up from behind Brooke. "She's not afraid of you, and if I find you badgering Brooke again, I'll make sure Dan knows that your inner most desire is to sleep with him. I'm sure he'd fulfill your wish."

"You're a bitch, Rachel. She needs to know some boundaries. Lucas is off limits."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Like Brooke can help it if Lucas finds her more attractive than you. Not that I blame him with your fish mouth, twelve year old boy body, and flat chest. Sometimes I wonder how you even got a job here."

"I didn't suck the boss' dick like you did, if that's what you mean."

"Oh gosh, Peyton, don't say that out loud," Rachel spoke sarcastically. "You'll hurt my feelings. Now, I think you have some work to do."

"Whatever, Rachel, she needed to know."

"Good. You told her. Now be gone."

Peyton huffed, but walked away. Brooke turned with a thankful smile towards Rachel. She could have handled Peyton on her own, but she was caught off-guard by the girl's bitchiness. How would Brooke even imagine the girl wanted to beat her ass for being in he woods at the same time as Lucas? It was just ridiculous.

"Listen, Brooke," Rachel sighed. "I told you to watch out for some of these girls. And that means watch out for who's watching you. I heard about you being in the woods with Lucas. I don't know what happened or what didn't happen, and I don't care. I've been telling everyone that it was probably just a coincidence, because no one saw you two together, so just watch out, okay?"

"Thanks, Rachel," Brooke spoke sincerely. "And nothing did happen with Lucas-"

"I don't care." Rachel put her hands to her ears. "The less I know, the better."

***********

A sigh of relief came from Brooke's lips as her duties for the day were finally finished. She took the apron she was wearing off, and hung it on her hook. One more day over, she thought. A lot more to go. She had gone the rest of the avoiding most people, even though she knew most girls were whispering behind her back. She didn't care, though. She was just there to do her job.

"Lucas was right about you," a voice spoke from the doorway. A tall brunette entered the room. Nathan. "You are devastatingly beautiful."

"Um, thanks," she gave him a soft smile. "I was just heading back to my room. I'm done for the day, so if you'll excuse-"

"I was actually wondering if maybe you'd like to go somewhere with me," he gave her a smile. And she couldn't help but notice that just like his brother, his face lit up and the full display of his handsome features shown brightly. Lucas and Nathan didn't look too much alike. Their hair color being on opposite sides of the spectrum, one dark brunette, the other blond. None of the facial features matched, but their eyes. Their eyes were an identical blue.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Brooke spoke meekly, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. How was it possible that two of the most attractive looking men ever had both their attentions on her, but they were completely off limits?

"Because of the rules?" He asked, taking a step forward, and leaning forward so their eyes would meet.

"That's part of it," Brooke conceded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Lucas also said you were a bit feisty," Nathan smirked. "I like that in a woman."

"If you don't mind-"

"I do mind," he cut her off. "I'd really like your company tonight."

"I can't." She shook her head.

"Heard bad things about me?"

"Sort of," she nodded. "I don't want to lose my job."

"I can keep a secret," he shrugged. "If you can, that is."

Brooke drew in a large breath. This was a lot harder than she thought it would be. "Nathan, I find you attractive and all, but I can't go anywhere with you. I need my job, okay? Plus, I will not be a pawn in you and your brother's game."

"A what?" He chuckled. "What game?"

"The one where you bet over who will get the girl into bed first. It's not happening with me."

Nathan's face softened, and an amused smile slipped onto his lips. "He would lead with that."

"Excuse me?"

"My brother," Nathan shook his head. "_Younger_ brother. He would lead with that, he thinks he's so smart," he chuckled. "He has learned from the best, though." He sighed. "It's not true. We don't have a bet. He uses that because he knows I take out the prettiest girls."

"Exactly," Brooke clapped her hands together. "And I can't be one of them."

"I promise you'll have fun."

"Why me? There are a ton of other girls here, why not ask them? Why me?"

"None of them are as beautiful as you are."

"That's not true. I've seen them, they are all very beautiful."

"Okay, they are, but they aren't as beautiful as you Besides, they're boring. I bet you're a lot of fun."

"I'm not," Brooke shook her head. "I'm a boring girl. Very boring."

"I'd like to test that."

Brooke shook her head, and had to look away from him. His piercing blue eyes were doing something to her, and she could feel herself wanting to give in, even though she knew she couldn't. She had to get out of there, and back to her room where it was safe. She could feel herself walking backwards, even though her brain really wasn't registering what her body was doing.

"I promise, I won't touch unless you want me to," he smirked, curling his upper lip to one side.

It wasn't that he was telling her everything she wanted to hear. No, it wasn't that at all. It was that his body was cut and chiseled in all of the right places. It was the way his raven hair was brushed to the side, and slicked back. It was the way his forehead creased when he stared at her. It was the way his cerulean eyes stared directly into her hazel ones.

"I-I-n-no-I can't." She stammered, shaking her head, trying to get rid of his image. "I'm not here to find a man, I am here to make some money to pay for college," she spoke, trying to convince herself.

"If it's because of what Lucas said, just ignore him," Nathan stepped forward, inching his way towards her. "He likes to get into the minds of the new girls to try and prove something. We don't have a bet. He probably just did it so I wouldn't have a chance with you."

"And it worked," Brooke said.

"Just one hour?" He held up his index finger. "One hour and if you're not having fun, I'll let you go."

**********

Jazz music played loudly from a live orchestra. Men and women alike swung each other around the dance floor. And Brooke felt completely out of place. Her clothes were nowhere near the magnitude that most of the women's were. Hell, she didn't even think she owned a dress that cost even a quarter of what most of them were wearing. It was the best one she had, though, and she had sewn it together herself from left over scrap at the orphanage.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," she mumbled as Nathan took her hand and escorted her toward a table. A table only made for two, and would only hold a couple of drinks.

"You won't be sorry," he shrugged his eyebrows, his blue eyes twinkling in the low lighting.

"This is illegal," she scolded as they took their seats.

"Only if we are caught," he smirked, his upper lip curling. "Now, loosen up a bit and let yourself have fun." He waved a waitress over to their table. "Two scotch on the rocks, you know how I like it." He winked at the waitress.

"You bet, Nathan," she flirted, and eyed Brooke before sauntering away. Brooke couldn't help but stare at the swaying behind of the scantily dressed waitress. She didn't know women wore such little clothing.

"How about a dance?" He held his hand out for hers.

"I don't know," she shook her head, looking at the giddy people on the dance floor. She had never danced before, and she didn't want to look like an idiot among the professional dancers on the floor.

"Come on. All you have to do is follow my lead."

Brook was about to object before the waitress brought their drinks back and set them on the table. Nathan downed his drink while Brooke took only a sip. And before she knew it, he had her hand in his and was dragging her to the floor. She tried to pull back, to take her hand from his, but he was so powerful. He swung her out as soon as they hit the dance floor, and then spun her back into his body. Brooke felt her body go numb as he danced her around, taking complete control over her. She was powerless, and she was enjoying it. A smile fell onto her face, and she had no power over whether it stayed or left. Nathan held all of the power now, and she couldn't even lie and say she wasn't enjoying it.

It seemed like hours before they were at their table again. Brooke's mouth was parched, so she drank a big gulp of her alcohol. It burnt as it went down, but she barely noticed. Nathan's eyes were on her, and it was all she could focus on. How was it he had already had such an effect over her, when just a little while before she was so adamant about not letting this exact thing happen?

"Having fun?" He questioned.

"I would be lying if I said no," she spoke honestly. "I shouldn't be here, though."

"Why?" He leaned forward, putting his elbows on the table. "Because of my father's rules? You don't think that his rules don't get broken all the time?"

"I don't know if they do," she shrugged. "I'm sure they do all the time, but I'm not like that. I need my job so I can go to school."

"You'll keep your job," he rolled his eyes and leaned back. "For now, just enjoy yourself."

Before she knew it, they were back on the dance floor, spinning around so fast she was getting dizzy. It was fun. More fun than she had had in a long time. Haley was going to kill her when she found out that she had gone to a speakeasy with the son of her boss. She could imagine the scolding she would get from her more mature best friend.

It was late when they finally left the smoke filled joint. The night air hit her lungs hard. The air was thick, and warm. Summer nights in Tree Hill were not much different from the days. Only the sun didn't beat down on their skin. Her heels drummed rhythmically against the paved walkway as Nathan and her walked in silence. Every once in a while she would sneak a glance at him, only to find him smirking back at her. They weren't very far along in their walk when Nathan took hold of her hand, and pulled her into a dark alley.

"I better do this before we get back to the compound," his voice was low, and husky, as he leaned in towards her.

"What-" his lips pressed against hers, cutting her off. Her eyes closed out of instinct, and her lips surrendered to his. His hands cupped both sides of her face as he expertly melded his lips against hers.

"Mmm.." he moaned as he pulled away. "You taste good." He took her hand again, and guided her back onto the path towards their home. Brooke couldn't make herself speak, her mind was still on that kiss Nathan had so eloquently placed on her.

"Good night," were the only words spoken between the two as they entered the estate, and went their own ways.

**************


	3. I Fell For You, Again

_**An update! YAY! Thank-you, Gia for going thru the chapter for me! The input is greatly appreciated! **_

_**Sorry for falling off the face of the Earth, but I'm back! I swear by all that is Brucas that I will have more updates and even a NEW story, which I am so excited for! YAY! Feel free to review even if it's just to let me know how much I suck for leaving you guys hanging! **_

"You're even more beautiful when you're sweaty," a deep voice broke Brooke from her concentration. It was Lucas, she didn't even have to turn around to know it was Lucas. She just huffed, and kept on beating the rugs in the direct sunlight. "Ignoring me?" He queried. "That's okay. I'll just stand over here and watch."

"Really?" Brooke turned around, angrily. "Really? Why are you bothering me?" Her bitterness escaped past her lips before she had time to think, otherwise she would have remembered that it was the boss' son she was talking to. But, the lie about the bet has her reeling.

"I've already told you I find you attractive," he said, as if it was obvious. A mischievous smirk was on his face, and Brooke wanted to slap it off him. "I have to say, watching you work is completely fascinating."

Brooke narrowed her eyebrows, and grunted. "Your brother told me that there is no bet. That you were just lying to get into my head."

Lucas chuckled. "And it worked, didn't it?" Brooke rolled her eyes, and turned around to continue what she was doing. "You're even more beautiful when you're frustrated."

"Isn't there some other girl you can drive crazy?" Brooke asked, not turning around. "I hear Peyton has claimed you as her own. In fact, she pretty much threatened me to stay away from you."

"Don't know why she would," Lucas shrugged. "I've never really had an interest in Peyton."

Brooke turned around, and put a hand on her hip. "Oh is that right?" She raised an eyebrow. "Then why does she go around claiming that you are in love with her?" His arrogance seemed to be seeping from his pores, and it was driving Brooke mad.

"Who wouldn't?" Lucas smirked. Brooke rolled her eyes exaggeratedly, and turned back around. "I think we should go on a date."

"Yeah right," Broke answered, not bothering to turn around. She really can't look at him, because if his charm is anything like Nathan's, she won't be able to resist. Although, she highly doubted it was since he was so good at irking her nerves.

"I'm serious," Lucas stood, and walked forward until he was standing in front of Brooke, his eyes dark, and his lips curled. "It seems as though you've come to some conclusions about me that aren't true, and I would like to prove you wrong."

Brooke gulped. She could smell his sweet scent, a mixture of pine and masculinity. It wasn't the same as Nathan's. Nathan's was more of just a masculine smell mixed with sophistication. If that was even scent. But, Lucas' was making her go weak in the knees, and she had to remind herself of what an arrogant prick he had been to her, no matter how hard he tried to get her to go out with him. There was just no way she could date the arrogant and spoiled Lucas Scott.

"I don't think you can prove my assumptions wrong," Brooke shook her head, taking a step back to avoid his scent. "Besides, I'd rather not lose my job because of you." She said, trying to avoid his cerulean eyes, but finding it extremely hard. What was it about these Scott men should found hard to resist? Would even Dan, the father, be able to make her go weak in the knees?

"You certainly are stubborn, Brooke," Lucas teased. Lucas' blue eyes were drawing Brooke in as he stared so intently at her. She could feel herself being drawn into them, no matter how hard she tried to resist, just like she was last night, into Nathan's. Only this time, she had to resist. There was no way she could date brothers behind each's back. It just was not right. Not to mention how badly everyone would talk about her.

"Lucas," she sighed, her voice dropping to a soft tone, wondering if maybe if he saw sincerity he would realize she just couldn't, "I really can't date you." She shook her head. Maybe this way he would just leave her alone, and just be friendly. "There are so many reasons why we can not date." Like, she had just gone a date with his brother the night before, she could lose her job, and never mind how arrogant he was.

Lucas stared at her for a few long moments with a look on his face that Brooke could not decipher. She wasn't sure if he was trying to decide if maybe she was being honest, or if he was trying to come up with his next pick up line. Either way, she wished he'd just lay off, because as much as she was attracted to him, she just couldn't get caught between brothers. And as she watched him, trying to figure what he was thinking, his expression soon softened. She breathed a sigh of relief, glad he was picking up on her honesty.

He simply shrugged and said, "your loss, not mine," and walked away. Brooke rolled her eyes. She should have known he didn't have an empathetic bone in his body. He was just an arrogant, spoiled, selfish brat who would always only want his own way. If only his looks matched his personality.

She shrugged it off, and returned to her work. The dress she was given for the day had a little less material than she liked, and it was completely uncomfortable. Every time she bent over, she felt as though her hind parts were showing, and her cleavage hung out a little too far. But, she sucked it up and went about her business. She just had to keep reminding herself it was only to get into college, so she wasn't stuck in Tree Hill for the rest of her life.

As she finished up the rest of the rugs, she returned them to their basket and carried them inside. A bunch of the girls were sitting around the table, laughing and getting along, and not one of them turned to greet Brooke. Rachel was right, every person there was only looking out for themselves. So far, Rachel had been the only one to really talk to her, besides being threatened by Peyton. Brooke didn't really mind it, but if she was going to be stuck in this place day and night, she'd rather be a part of the group than not a part of it.

She wiped her brow with the back of her hand after she set down the heavy basket of rugs. Her back was killing her, and she never knew she could sweat as much as she was. She was sure she looked like a mess. At that point though, she didn't really care. All she wanted to do was finish her chores, and get back to her room so she could take an ice cold bath. She turned around, only to find Nathan standing behind her, which startled her enough to jump and grab her chest.

"Sorry," he quickly apologized, "I didn't want to interrupt you."

"No, it's fine," she shook her head. "Um, is there something you need?"

"Yeah," he nodded his head, "I need you to stop pretending like you didn't have an amazing time last night."

Brooke creased her brow and put a hand on her hip. "I'm not acting like anything." She tried to stay strong, as if his presence was not intimidating, and making her weak in the knees.

"Good, let me take you out again tonight," he smirked.

"Listen, Nathan," Brooke sighed, and turned around so she didn't have to look at him "I had a great time last night, and you are incredibly attractive, but I just don't think it should continue on."

"Why not?" He raised an eyebrow, touching her elbow so she would turn back around.

"It's just not a good idea," she explained, turning around, but fiddling with a string on her apron. "I mean, what do you expect to come of this?" She asked, finally looking up, but regretting it the second her eyes met his.

"I don't expect anything," he scoffed. "We're just two people, an extremely attractive male, and an extremely attractive female, going out on the town. Having fun. Ever heard of that, Brooke?"

"Well, yes, of course, but, I just don't know what you expect from me. We obviously can't have a relationship, and I'm not going to go to bed with you. So what do you want from me?" She crossed her arms over her chest, finding the courage to be strong with him.

"I don't expect you to go to bed with me," he shrugged his eyebrows. "There are plenty of other places to go to. And I don't expect anything. I just expect you to come with me tonight for a night of fun, that's all."

"You just won't take no for an answer will you?" She asked, her body betraying her rational mind.

"Nope," he shook his head. "Even if I have to come to your room tonight and force you out of bed. And I will."

"Oh, I have no doubt." She smiled, suddenly feeling like a hopeless school girl.

"Are you giving in to my charms?" He smirked, leaning in to her.

"I don't think so, handsome." Her eyes flashed.

Brooke tried to push past him, but he grabbed her arm, and forced her backwards until her back was against the wall. She gasped as her back made contact with the plaster. Nathan's eyes were peering directly into hers, and his mouth was only millimeters away from hers. She could feel his hot breath tickling her lips.

"Same place, same time as last night," he whispered before releasing her and walking away. Brooke stood breathless for a few moments, watching him walk away. What was it about Nathan Scott that she just couldn't resist? Because she knew already she was going to meet him again. But, Lucas was just as attractive, if not more, than Nathan, and she wouldn't give in to him. Were Nathan's charms more irresistible than Lucas'? And if anything, Nathan was even more off limits than Lucas because Rachel had already been with him, and Brooke doesn't want to piss off the only friend she's made. She really needed Haley.

The rest of the day drug on, but Brooke's night flew by. The atmosphere of the speak easy and swinging around on a dance floor made all of Brooke's cares fly out of the window. When she was with Nathan, and he was spinning her around, it was as if nothing else mattered. She didn't think about how she could lose her job if she was with him, or that she needed all kinds of money to go to college. All she could think about was laughing, or smiling. And watching Nathan smile made her insides melt, because he was beyond attractive with a straight face, but when he smiled, the whole room lit up.

They stayed out much later than Brooke would like to admit, and just like the night before, he ended the night with a simple kiss. He didn't press her to go deeper, or put his hands in appropriate places. Just simply moist lips pressing against moist lips, and leaving Brooke breathless. She had never caught the attention of such an attractive man before, and knowing she could catch Nathan's boosted her confidence to a new height. And when she walked back to her room, and got into bed, she felt as though she were on a cloud. It wasn't until the next morning that she started to scold herself for having so much fun and being so carefree.

She had the morning off, because Dan had gone out of town for the weekend, and when he wasn't around, all of the girls slacked a little on the chores, and would make up for it later. Brooke didn't want to hang around all of the snobby girls on the compound; so instead, she kidnapped Haley from the orphanage, and took her to a diner. It was not only her first day off, but it was also her first pay day, and while she planned to save most of her money, she also needed to spend some of it.

"It seems like it's been so long since the last time I've seen you," Haley smiled widely, taking a sip of her drink.

"I know, I've missed you so much!" Brooke gushed. "All of the girls there are so rude. I've only made friends with one of them."

"You?" Haley scoffed. "Not possible. You make friends like it's nothing."

"Not here," Brooke frowned, and shook her head. "There's like a competition thing there."

"Do you like it?"

"I think it's just a job," Brooke shrugged. "It's hard work, and the clothes they give us are not normal, but other than that it's not bad. I get my own room and bathroom and everything, so I shouldn't complain too much."

"We all miss you back at the orphanage. You know Sam ran away again. She still hasn't come back yet."

"She will," Brooke placed her hand over Haley's and gave her a reassuring smile.

"It seems like everyone is leaving me."

"We'll be together again," Brooke squeezed her hand. "We just have to be patient."

"Enough about that," Haley waved her hand. "Tell me something exciting about your new job."

"Haley, I can not tell you the exciting parts because you would scold me so bad for what I've been doing."

"Brooke Penelope Davis, you better tell me now."

"Fine," Brooke sighed. "Dan Scott has two sons, Nathan and Lucas Scott."

"Oh yeah, everyone knows that," Haley nodded. Brooke gave her a confusing look. "Lucas is in our year, Brooke."

"I've never seen him."

Haley laughed. "That's because you're not a dork like I am."

"You are not a dork. I just thought that someone like Lucas Scott would be more popular."

"Brooke, do you even pay attention in school?"

"Yeah," Brooke said, tentatively.

"He's on the basketball team. He's on our debate team. He was homecoming king last year."

"He was?" Brooke scrunched up her nose. "Wow. How did I miss all of that?"

"I don't even know. I'm like the least popular person in that school and I know it all. You must really not pay attention."

"Have you ever talked to him?"

"No," Haley shook her head. "Not really. He kind of sticks to himself."

Brooke scoffed. "That's hard to believe. You mean he doesn't try to manipulate all of the cheerleaders into bed with him?"

"I have no idea," Haley shrugged.

"Either way," Brooke sighed. "Then there is Nathan as well. And they have both decided to make it their personal mission to make my life miserable."

"Really? Lucas even?"

"Yes, Lucas even more than Nathan. You see, Dan has a lot of rules, and dating his sons is off limits. Both of them have tried hitting on me. Lucas told me him and Nathan have a bet to see who can get the girl to sleep with them first. And then Nathan told me it was a lie. And if there was a bet, Nathan won."

"You went out with Nathan Scott?" Haley gasped.

"Shhh," Brooke tried to quiet her. "No one is supposed to know. I could lose my job."

"Oh, sorry," Haley cowered down, covering her mouth.

"He took me dancing at a speak easy," Brooke whispered.

"Brooke Davis! You did not!"

"Shhh," Brooke narrowed her eyes. "It's not a big deal. We just danced and stuff."

"With Nathan Scott?" Brooke nodded. "Wow."

"I know," Brooke sighed. "I could get into so much trouble! I don't even know why I did it, because Lucas hit on me too and I didn't give in. I think it's because Lucas is such an arrogant jerk."

"Lucas has asked you out to? That doesn't seem like him at all."

"Lucas is not a nice person, Haley. He has made it very clear all he wants to do is get on my nerves every second of every day."

"But still, Lucas in school is very calm and reserved. All the girls want him, but he ignores them all and just does his studies."

"It's probably because he thinks he is better than all of them. I don't know. There is this girl that works with me that claims Lucas is in love with her, so maybe they really are together."

"Have you done anything with Nathan?"

"We've kissed. Twice."

"Aww," Haley cooed.

"You're acting a lot different than how I thought you'd react."

"Why?"

"I just thought you'd be scolding me for even getting involved with the sons. You're always so mature and level headed."

"Brooke, we're young. We only have one life."

"Has something happened? Something at the orphanage?" Brooke asked, concerned.

"You remember Sally?" Haley questioned.

"The young one?" Haley nodded her head. "Yeah, I remember her."

"She died. She just got real sick and died. And she was so young, and it just kind of scared me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, Hales."

"I'm okay, really. It just got me thinking is all."

"I wish you could come and stay with me," Brooke frowned. "I really need you there."

"Miss Davis," Brooke looked up from the table, and scowled. Lucas Scott. Not only does she have to deal with him at her work, but now when she was out with her friend. "I didn't know you knew Haley."

"I didn't know you knew Haley," Brooke replied, not being friendly.

"Apparently there is a lot about me you don't know," he shrugged his eyebrows. "Hello Haley."

"Hi Lucas," Haley waved.

"How'd you manage to get the morning off? Learning from the others, I see."

"Are you going to tell on us?"

"I never do," he smirked. "Haley, you should have told me you had such a…fiery friend."

"She goes to our school as well."

"Never seen her around." He shrugged.

"I imagine it's hard to see anything when all you do is look down your nose at people," Brooke smiled politely.

"Brooke," Haley scolded.

"It's really okay, Haley," Lucas calmed her. "I am quite used to Brooke's rudeness by now."

"Ohhh," Brooke groaned. "I am not rude. You are just annoying."

"Your true feelings coming out, or are you trying to hide something else?" Lucas smirked, and if Brooke had not held such disdain for him, she would have melted.

"True feelings, I assure you," Brooke told him. "Isn't it beneath you to come to such a small place like this."

"Actually, I'm here meeting my uncle," Lucas told her. "Apparently because my father is rich, you assume everyone in my family is rich."

"Are you saying your uncle is poor?" Brooke tempted.

"Haley," Lucas turned towards her, "I don't think your friend here has picked up the same manners that you have." Haley gave him a small smile. "You ladies have a good day. My uncle is waiting for me."

"Thank God," Brooke sighed as he walked away. "I was sure he was never going to leave."

"You were mean to him," Haley told her.

"He was putting on a show for you, don't let him fool you," Brooke said. Both ladies sat back as the waitress began putting their plates down on the table. "Usually he is much more rude and aggravating," Brooke said as soon as the waitress walked away.

"Why do you have such a problem with him?"

"Because…I just…do. Can we stop talking about him, please? I really don't want to spend the afternoon talking about him."

"You want to talk about Nathan instead?" Haley teased. "I can't believe you have both Scott boys trying to court you. Most girls would just dream of having that kind of luck."

"Why?" Brooke asked. "Sure they are good looking, and rich, but it's about more than that."

"Yeah, but if you get one of the Scott boys to fall in love with you, you are set for life. You can do whatever you want and not have to worry about how you are going to afford anything."

"Haley, I thought you had higher standards than that. We are women, and there are other opportunities for us now. We don't have to have a man to get by, you know. And I don't want to have to rely on one for my own happiness."

"But it is every girl's dream to marry and have children, and be a mom. That's our place in the world."

"No it's not," Brooke shook her head vigorously. "Not anymore it's not. Haley, you should see all of the girls at these speak easys. They don't need a husband. They get and do what they want when they want. They don't answer to anyone."

"Brooke, those girls are never thought of highly."

Brooke sighed, and decided to drop the subject. She loved her friend to death, but their opinions and views differed greatly. Haley had always wanted to find a man to marry, and not use her education, while Brooke didn't want to rely on another person, just herself. So, instead of arguing any further, she just started to eat her food. Until out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lucas.

She didn't want to stare, but she couldn't help but look. He seemed to really be enjoying the man he was with. She had never seen Lucas smile so brightly. He was laughing along to whatever his uncle was saying, and talking animatedly. All she could see was the back of his uncle's head, which was dark brown, just like Dan's hair. She wondered if he was Dan's brother, or Lucas' mom's brother. Either way, her feelings toward Lucas softened a little watching him be so intrigued by this uncle of his.

Brooke's time with Haley seemed too short, but she eventually had to say goodbye to her. After she went back to the compound, she managed to get a few of her chores done before retiring for the night. Luckily, she mad made it most the day without running into one of the Scott boys, especially Nathan, since he was so good at getting her to do something she knew she shouldn't do.

She wondered how many of the girls Nathan had actually been with. How easy was it for him to get into these girls' beds? She was sure she would never actually end up in bed with him, because that was against everything she believed in, but sometimes she wasn't so sure. Because it was so easy for him to persuade her into going out with him. If only she had some kind of control around him. She wondered how mad Rachel would be if she found out about either of the dates. Rachel did claim to have slept with Nathan.

Nathan. Just thinking about him gave her the chills. It was unlike anything she had ever felt. He made it so easy for her to forget about responsibility, and just have fun. She had never even danced with a guy before Nathan came along. Nor had she ever consumed any alcohol, since it was illegal. And she liked being able to forget about her worries for a while, and just get away from it all. Maybe that was why she agreed to the second date with Nathan.


End file.
